Secret Nights become Secret Lives
by Heel Princess
Summary: Femslash series, if you dont dig girl on girl then dont read. Torrie/Trish. It wasnt suppose to happen, but it did, now if it was such a mistake then why does it kepp happening? M for language and sexual content...read and review pleaseeee
1. What am i doing here?

**Full title: Secret nights become secret lives, with tight lips and tighter thighs.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but my peverse mind  
Authors notes: Spawned from seeing alot of pics of them together, other then tht it kind of just happend. So without further delay here it is, reah and review.**

**Chapter 1, "What am I doing here?"**

Torrie didn't know what she was doing there and she sure as hell didn't know why that when Trish Stratus invited her up to her hotel room she slurred the word "yes".

The fabric on her skin felt as heavy as lead, tugging at the neckline of her t-shirt she tried to remember when it got so damn hot. Due to the fact that she was standing in the lonely hallway there wasn't a mirror for the Boise native to look in to check but she assumed her cheeks were flushed pink, all the blood rushing to her face in the drunken heat.

For some unknown reason her hand made contact with the door, she was knocking when the feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her to turn and run. Something had to be drawing her there, there had to be a logical reason as to why she couldn't bring herself to leave.

Trish slowly opened the door and Torrie was stunned to see her standing there in nothing but a bra and underwear. She obviously noticed that she was shocked as her face drew upward in a grin. "I knew you'd come." She said, and moved aside as a signal for the former nitro girl to enter.

Her feet felt like they were glued to the floor, she was unable to bring herself to following her, yet longing to do so. "Well are you coming?" Trish asked peeking her head back out the door; forcing the other blondes legs to move as the Canadian lead her inside.

Shedding her coat, Torrie couldn't help but think about how she dragged out the last word, hanging on it with utmost importance. "Can I get you something to drink?" The woman's champion asked, resulting in Torrie shaking her head no. She had yet to speak a word to the Canadian since she got there, she didn't know what to say, the whole scene felt awkward and she didn't know why.

Taking the other woman's hand Trish guided Torrie to take a seat on the bed, but even when she did the Toronto native refused to let go. Using her free hand she reached up to brush Torrie's hair from her eyes, "Such a pretty girl." She breathed, her lips dangerously close to the girl's ear.

The Boise bell swallowed hard, regretting her decision to stay here, and silently wishing she was back at the bar drinking herself into even a deeper stupor. Suddenly she felt Trish's hot mouth on her jaw line, she jerked away and shoved the woman off her, "What are you doing?" She asked, wiping the small amount of saliva off her face.

Trish's eyebrows lowered, "Um…kissing you? What did you think I asked you up here for, to play scrabble?"

She quickly scrambled to her feet, distancing herself from the moment, "I don't know what I came here for." Torrie blurted, shielding herself by momentarily folding her arms over her chest, "But I should go."

The Canadian stopped her from moving by grabbing her wrist, "Stay," She pleaded, using her warm brown eyes against Torrie's glossy blue ones, "Please?"

For reasons unknown to either blonde she sat back down on the bed, "That's better." Trish told her, this time skipping over her jaw to place her mouth on Torrie's.

The Boise native could feel Trish's tongue gently circling her own and it oddly felt…kind of nice? Torrie didn't know what she was feeling, and the heat radiating from between her thighs was even more confusing. It was then that she felt Trish's hand move to the warmth, gently rubbing her most intimate area through the fabric of underwear. She had been so involved in the sensation of Trish's mouth on her own she didn't even notice her hand move under her skirt. It took all her power to stifle the moan rising in throat; it just felt so fucking good. The pleasure made her want to let go of all her inhibitions, rip off her thong and find out what Trish's fingers on her bare flesh would feel like.

Instead she slapped the champions hand away, "Stop," She commanded, "I'm straight." Torrie told her, but at the moment she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince…Trish or herself.

"Torrie, your drunk but your not that drunk…" Trish began, "If you're so straight then why were you kissing me?"

She nervously bit her bottom lip, "I don't know."

"Confusion is the first sign," The Toronto native explained, "Just relax Torrie, and let me make you feel good. There's nothing wrong going on here." She said, pushing Torrie back onto the bed, which the Boise native didn't fight. Nudging the woman's legs apart and quickly shedding her underwear she lowered her mouth to Torrie's center resulting in a sharp hiss from the woman. "Really good." Trish finished, throwing away her words to let her tongue do the talking.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know...**


	2. Got some splainin' to do!

**A short little update, sorry i havent been doing much writing had a busy and stressful week. But heres a little something, hope you enjoy, more coming soon :) read and review please!**

Torrie was awaken by something smacking her square in the face, startled her eyes flew open and when she looked down she found her jean skirt in her lap. "Get dressed." Trish said to her, flicking her shirt and underwear in the same direction.

Rubbing her eyes Torrie sat up, and flashes of the night before flooded her mind. She had been pretty drunk, but like Trish had said she wasn't that drunk. Her mind had clear memory of their actions but the Boise woman still couldn't wrap her head around why she allowed it all to happen.

"I can't believe I let such a mistake happen." She groaned, running her hand back through her wavy hair as she watched the other woman throw her belongings into a suitcase, obviously preparing for the flight to the next town.

Trish stopped what she was doing and laughed, "_**A**_ mistake?" The blonde said, "If that's how you want to look at it then try _several_ mistakes…"

Her hands fell into her hands, "Oh god." She said, the words stifled by her palms.

The Canadian laughed again, "Relax, god it's not like you killed someone. We just had sex…and lots of it."

"How did this happen…." Torrie trailed off, sliding her t-shirt over her head.

Placing a manicured finger to her lip Trish looked upward in thought, "Well, after the first couple of times you were very persistent that we keep it up until you had mastered the art of sleeping with a woman."

Torrie's face flushed pink; this was too much, she just had to get out of there and away from Trish. As quickly as she could she emerged from the cotton sheet to clothe her lower half. Not that Trish hadn't already seen all the merchandise and gotten a test run but she still felt uncomfortable naked around the other woman. "I should go." She blurted, grabbing her coat, her shoes and her bag before darting out of the room.

Trish smiled as the other girl slammed the door leaving her alone in the hotel room. She had gotten quite the wild night out of the shy little thing and judging by the way she writhed and moaned beneath her she didn't think she had seen the last of her.

The Boise native let out the heavy breath that she had been holding in when she was finally away from the Canadian woman. What was getting into her? How had she managed to spend the whole night in bed with Trish Stratus? The worst part of the whole thing was that she could remember every touch and every kiss, and how utterly amazing it was being with a woman.

But that wasn't her only problem; she now had a lot of explaining to do.


	3. If guilt could fester your guts

**Ok so i have some apologizing to do, 1 for lack of updates...been olding busy. and 2 for the shortness and lack of interaction in this chapter, this chapter is needed for plot building :) please stick with me and read and review.**

Chapter 3, If Guilt Could Fester Your Guts

Her shaking hand tried to grip the door but she was so nervous that she couldn't seem to grasp the knob. Every time Torrie tried her trembling and sweaty hand would slide right back off the handle. "_Get a hold of yourself." _She said to no one, the blonde knew she had to get her shit together before she entered the room other wise she would have to find a way to explain her uneasy actions.

Taking a deep breath she finally made her way inside, praying to find the room empty but instantly hearing the sound of water running in the background…she was too late. Torrie sighed and flopped back onto the unmade bed to wait, she knew it wouldn't be long but the passing time was putting her on edge.

"Oh hey baby," A voice said softly. Looking up she could see the body attached to those words and surprisingly the face was smiling. "I was expecting you back last night, what happened?"

Biting her bottom lip, her head fell, "I was with Trish." She was so ashamed, she had never been a cheater in her life and now here she was arriving back from a heated night…with a woman no less.

"Cool." He said, watching her as he towelled dried his hair, "What you two girls get up to?"

Did he just say, "cool"? Torrie eyeballed him, searching for any sign of sarcasm in his eyes. What if he already knew? She thought it was best to just feel him out for a while, "Um we just hung out in her room." The Boise native replied, swallowing the huge lump in her throat.

He took a seat beside her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "You girls have fun?"

A blush crept up her face; they had fun all right, too much fun. And if he knew how much or what kind of fun that they had she didn't think he'd be quite so chipper. "Yeah we had a good time."

"Well I'm glad," He said, propping himself back to his feet using her knee for leverage, "I just wished you would have called."

Following suit she also stood up, and it was then her turn to kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry Johnny, I didn't mean to worry you."

Another breath taking smile crept across his face, causing his dimples to come out of hiding. Some how he couldn't stay mad at her, "I forgive you, besides you were with Trish not someone like Randy right? So what do I have to worry about?" Reaching out she pulled him in for a hug to hide the tears in her eyes, if only he knew.

And there was her problem in a nutshell, not only was she fighting with the fact that she had shared one of the most pleasurable and desirable nights of her life with Trish, it was also breaking her heart that she did that to him, the most loving and caring man she had every known. The guilt was eating her up inside; Torrie didn't understand how she could sleep with Trish or any one else for that matter when she had a wonderful man like John Cena around.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower then we can grab something to eat downstairs." Torrie explained to him before retreating to the bathroom. She felt so dirty, and not just because she was still wearing last night's clothes. No, she had to try and wash some of the guilt off of her, along with the lingering scent of Trish Stratus.

John had no idea, and there was no reason for him to suspect anything. So Torrie decided then and there, as she stepped into the hot shower, that this would be a secret that would go to her grave. She hated keeping things from John, a relationship built on lies was usually one to crumble…but it was all a huge mistake, now all she had to do was keep away from Trish and it would never come out. It was just that simple.

**SORRY JORRIE HATERS, I know it's over done but hey all the more reason to stick around right? because ultimatley Trish/Torrie is the pairing here. Lets get there together shall we? lol**


	4. She wished they were unsexy thoughts

**So it feels like my authors notes are apologies latley but i have to say sorry i again...because somehow i forgot i was writing this lol. But here it is a long over due chapter 4 :) read and review please...**

**Chapter 4, "She wished they were unsexy thoughts."**

"Baby you feeling alright?"

Torrie jumped when he spoke to her, she was so deep in thought when his voice interrupted. She couldn't help but look back down at her plate as she pushed the fork around it, she didn't want to look into those gorgeous eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His hand reached across the table to rest on top of hers, "You sure, I mean you've barley touched your food?"

"I'm fine Johnny, really." She responded. Torrie just didn't feel like eating, while she may have worked up quiet the appetite last night it was for Trish not food and the thought of the whole ordeal turned her stomach leaving her far from hungry.

It was just so fucked up, all she wanted to do was forget it ever happened but she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it for a second. All she had to do was close her eyes and visions of Trish licking her lips and running a smooth hand up her thigh clouded her thoughts.

Yet she was resilient, Torrie was sure that staying away from the Canadian would be enough to erase the memories. But that was easier said then done as she watched Trish saunter across the room and take a seat across from her next to John.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said cheerily, picking the crust from Torrie's toast off of her plate and popping it in her mouth.

John smiled at the woman beside him, "Well good morning Patricia, you look to be in rather good spirits today."

She smiled back with her full mouth closed, and chewed the bread before she responded, "You could say that." Without hesitation she looked across the booth to wink at a mortified Torrie Wilson.

The west Newberry native continued to pick at the hash browns on his plate, "Torrie says you girls had fun last night."

"Does she now?" Trish said, arching her brow at the other woman, who proceeded to kick her under the table. "We had_ lots_ of fun."

If Torrie was going to utilise the covering of the table for games then Trish decided she would also take advantage of the situation. Kicking off her flip-flop and pushing her foot between the blonde's legs under the table she began manoeuvring her foot around to tease Torrie. "So much fun…" Trish continued, trying her hardest to pleasure the Boise native with her boyfriend right there.

Torrie squirmed around trying to get Trish to stop what she was doing. Just because she didn't want it didn't stop it from feeling good. As much as she hated to admit it to herself the danger of it all was turning her on, and the circular motion was driving her crazy. Gluing her eyes shut she tried to remind herself that she hated Trish and she loved John, "Trish can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, gritting her teeth as she tried not to whimper.

"Of course," The Canadian replied, a devilish grin appearing on her face as she got up from the table to follow Torrie to the corner of the restaurant.

Grabbing the woman's arm Torrie tried her hardest not to yell, "What do you think your doing starting a game of footsie under the table?" Trish opened her mouth to answer but was cut off, "Better yet what did you even come over to the table for? To torcher me in front of my _boyfriend_?"

Trying not to look too suspicious Trish leaned closer to Torrie to whisper in her ear, "Actually I came over to tell you how sexy your ass looks in those pants…"

She jerked away from her, "Stop your messed up games Trish you're not getting to me. I was sitting down at the table, you couldn't even see my butt."

Wetting her lips she spoke, "But all I have to do is close my eyes and I remember how fucking hot you looked wearing no pants at all…" Trish said, her voice almost a moan. Then satisfied that she had indeed gotten to her she walked off, leaving Torrie Wilson speechless.


	5. You couldn't get clean in that shower

**Once again sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, im sooooo sorry. I need to kee on top of this fic, no pun intended. Read and Review please :)**

Chapter 5 "You couldn't get clean in that shower."

Torrie's game of stay away from Trish wasn't exactly working out like she hoped it would, their little run in this morning was proof of that, but the blonde was glad about one thing…and that was that she hadn't laid eyes on her since. It wasn't much to be thankful for really but it was something, because every moment around Trish was an uncomfortable one, especially when Torrie knew that the Canadian wanted to "lay" a whole lot more then eyes on her.

She didn't know how much longer she could deal with the whole situation, "How could I be so stupid…" Torrie said allowed, turning each dial and stepped inside the tiled shower.

The Boise native closed her eyes and enjoyed the steady stream of water flowing over her every curve. At least Trish couldn't bother her in the shower, that was her time to relax and she definitely needed it. She had just gone through a match and she was most certainly feeling the repercussions on her body. Torrie may not have been the greatest worker in the company, online columnists were quick to jump all over that fact, but it didn't change that when you took a bump; you took a bump, no mater how bad it looked it still hurt.

Sighing she grabbed the lufa that she had previously hung over the showerhead, she just needed to stop thinking about Trish and she would be fine.

"Well you look absolutely to die for soaking wet…"

Startled Torrie swung around and when she spotted the woman peaking at her she threw her arms around her body to shield her nakedness. "Trish what the hell are you doing!" The Boise native shrieked, disgusted that she was no longer alone.

"Same thing you are, looking to enjoy a little post match shower." Trish replied, a smirk emerging on her face. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it on the floor leaving her upper half completely unclothed.

Clawing at the shower curtain Torrie pulled it close to her, "No you can't join me, are you out of your freaking mind?" She yelled, outraged that Trish thought she could just walk in on her and she'd be up for her company.

The smirk on Trish's face grew into a wide smile, "Torrie I think you should calm down, I mean if you keep screaming like that someone is bound to come see what all the commotion is about." The blonde stopped for a moment to wink at her, "Not that I don't enjoy the sound of your screaming, because I do…I just don't think _you_ would like anyone seeing us together like this."

Torrie didn't know what to do, Trish did have a point her yelling would make a scene…a scene she didn't want witnessed, but she wasn't just going to lie back and let Trish get whatever she wanted using idle threats. She thought about threatening her back, but she didn't have anything to use as leverage in the battle, her only option was to beg. "Trish please…" Torrie began, using her eyes to plead with the woman before her, "Can you just please get your shower and stay out of my way?"

"Sure thing."

She almost wanted to pinch herself; did Trish just say what she thought she said? It couldn't be that easy, "Thank you Trish."

"No problem." The Canadian responded, sliding off the rest of her clothes quickly, then grabbing the curtain and pushing it back to climb into the stall with Torrie.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, once again raising her voice at the Toronto native.

Trish leaned into the hot water, "I'm getting my shower," She answered, grabbing a bar of soap and sliding it across her chest. "I really need one, I'm just so dirty Torrie…filthy even."

"I meant get your own shower."

The woman's champion giggled, "No you said stay out of your way. And I will, scouts honour," She told her, placing a hand over her heart, "Unless of course you change your mind."

Torrie was about to shove her back through the curtain and onto the bathroom floor when the locker room door came open. She heard footsteps then a locker open and close, and while she was praying they would leave again she didn't hear them move anymore.

"It appears we have company…" Trish whispered, pressing a finger to Torrie's lips, "We better keep quiet."

The Boise native swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, _great now I'm stuck here, _she thought. Alone with Trish was the last place she wanted to be…especially naked. It only made her think even more about the night they shared together, a night that she couldn't get out of her head. Seeing Trish like this was killing her, and the worst part was that she just wanted to reach out and touch her.

It was only a perfect situation for Trish, and she was sure as hell going to take advantage of the fact that Torrie couldn't be hasty in avoiding her efforts to seduce her. "You look so fucking sexy right now." Trish said to her, continuing to hush her voice.

Leaning closer she purposely made it so that if Torrie sad a word her lips would graze her own, "I know I said I'd stay out of your way but I can't help wanting to be close to you. I can't seem to forget how good your skin felt on mine last night and it makes me curious as to how amazing it would feel right now."

Trish smiled again and brushed her fingertips down Torrie's jaw line. The Boise native shivered at the simple touch and bit her bottom lip nervously, why did it have to be so hard to resist her? It should be easy, all she should have to do is think of John to make Trish history…but she couldn't, right now the only person she could think about was the Canadian.

She continued to squeeze her eyes shut; she didn't want to see Trish standing there in front of her. It wasn't much help to her though, because she knew she was there and she knew that she was very close to her, evident by her hot breath hitting her face.

Shaking she could feel Trish's mouth gently touching hers and she couldn't fight it anymore. The next thing she knew she was kissing her and she had wrapped her arms around the woman.

Pushing her back against the wall Torrie couldn't seem to help herself, she wanted Trish and her body wouldn't let her not give in to that fact. "Mmmm." Trish moaned, sliding her hand down Torrie's slick body trying desperately to pleasure her without making too much noise in the locker room.

Arching her head back Torrie tried not to moan as Trish continued to tease her, she had to remember to stay quiet if she didn't want to get caught.

"Hey Trish you in there?"

She knew that voice, "Shit." Torrie cursed, pulling away from Trish.

Trish looked at her apologetically before reaching out for a towel and wrapping around herself. "Yeah Lita its me." Trish replied, stepping out of the shower to meet the Sanford native, leaving Torrie all alone.

What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Mouth Shut

**I do it every chapter but seriously im so sorry for lack of updates on this. Heres chapter 6, hope you enjoy! Read and Review please...**

Lita couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't keep quiet, it was driving her nuts and she had to know what was happening with Trish back at the arena. "So are you going to tell me what was going on back there or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had been filling the car since they got into it.

The voice pulled Trish from her thoughts and she turned to look at the woman beside her, the woman that had been her road companion for years. "I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde sputtered, trying to shrug off what she knew was coming.

"Oh come off it Patricia, you've been pissed off since I called out to you in the locker room. And I know this isn't about me ruining your shower. So spill it blondie."

She rolled her eyes at the red head, "Yes it is!"

A smirk curled up on the lips of the American, "Your full of it, I know you weren't alone."

Trish swallowed the lump in her throat; she was hoping that for once Lita wouldn't hit the nail on the head. But she wasn't in luck; of course she had to know what was going on. "Seriously, it was I was just taking a shower."

Laughing Lita spoke again, "Yeah, with who though? Don't play dumb with me Trish, we're best friends remember? I see right through your little act. Besides I heard another voice in there, so come on, out with it."

"It was Torrie." Trish muttered, not daring to look at the satisfied look on the red heads face.

The Americans foot hit the break, "No way!" She shouted, completely shocked at Trish's admittance.

Trish let out a heavy sigh; this is why she didn't want to tell her. She wouldn't let this go; she never let this kind of thing go. "Way." She said in response, just waiting for Lita to have her fun and for it to be all over.

"Holy shit." Lita retorted, still unable to wrap her head around what she had just heard. "I saw you talking to her the other day at the hotel but I never thought you could trick Torrie into bed like you have other divas in the past. Holy shit." She repeated.

"Ok so now you know, can you drop it now?"

The red head stared at her blankly, "Can I drop it now? Do you realise the bombshell you just dropped on me? You were having sex with Torrie Wilson in the divas locker room…"

"Do me a favour and shut up already." Trish said opening the car door and stepping out into the parking lot.

It didn't take Lita long to follow, slamming the car door behind her, "Wait a second here, you like her don't you?"

Blonde hair flung around, "That's ridiculous." She lashed out, her jaw almost hitting the pavement at the ludicrous statement that had just come out of the red heads mouth. "Like seriously are you on drugs? She's just another conquest, I know I don't usually stick around after I've had them once…." Trish stopped and covered her mouth realising that she had unintentionally given Lita more fuel for the fire.

"That wasn't the first time you slept with here?" Lita gasped, even more surprised then she had been before, "That's it then, you're totally into her."

"Lita seriously shut up, or I just might have to put this six inch heal up your ass."

Lita just smiled at her, "Cool it toots."

"I'm not fucking around here, She really is just another conquest. The first time she was drunk, I just need to prove that she wants me without anything swaying her. And I was close to until you walked in."

"I didn't know you weren't alone. Besides you asked me to let you know when I was ready to go." She explained.

"I know I did, but now maybe she's changed her mind. It's not easy finding time alone with her, that dumb oaf Cena is always around."

Chuckling Lita grabbed her suitcase, "Oh that's right she's dating him isn't she. This just might be your biggest conquest yet."

"My thoughts exactly."


	7. Thats not what you said last night

**Another chapter, fastest update ever lol! hope you enjoy, review please :)**

Trish's eyes instantly sparkled when she spotted her out of the corner of her eye. Torrie was just arriving, wheeling her luggage behind her. So that's why she hadn't run into her last night, she wasn't even in the hotel.

"Well Hello Ms. Wilson." Trish said cheerily, rocking on her heals as she greeted the Idaho native.

Smiling at her sarcastically Torrie quickly said hello before turning her attention back to balancing her bags and fiddling with her key card.

"Oh come on Torrie don't give me the cold shoulder, we're just having a friendly chat here." The Canadian told her, breaking the silence.

"Nothing about you is friendly."

Trish held a hand to her chest in mock pain, pretending to be offended, "Ouch, that hurts."

Torrie couldn't help but smile, "Yeah well it's true." She said with a laugh, still fumbling to open the door.

"Here let me help you." Trish said suddenly, reaching out and taking the card from the blonde to swipe it and open the door for her.

"Thanks." The American responded, although her voice sounded anything but thankful.

A wide smile spread across the women's champion's face, "See I'm a nice person."

"What do you want Patricia?" She spat out of nowhere, growing tired of the woman's games. She knew that there was no way Trish was just being a kind soul, she wanted something and Torrie had an idea of what that something was.

She amused Trish; it was cute that she saw through her crap, "Nothing Torrie, does a friend have to want something to talk to another friend."

"When its you yes," She said without thinking, "...and your not my friend." Torrie added quickly, not wanting to give her any opening what so ever.

Trish smirked at her, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm just being curious here; I mean your showing up pretty late aren't you? Everyone else arrived last night. Where were you?"

Torrie decided it was best to just answer her question, maybe then if she was lucky Trish would just go away. "If you must know," She began, dropping her suitcase to fold her arms over her chest, "I stayed with a friend last night."

The Canadian gasped, "Stayed with a friend?" She repeated, "Are you cheating on me Torrie?"

All the Boise native did in response was roll her eyes…Trish could not be serious.

"Oh that's right," Trish said suddenly, laying a finger to her chin, "I'm not the one you cheat on, I'm the one you cheat _with_."

Torrie grabbed her arm roughly, "Will you keep your voice down! Anyone could hear you!"

A laugh escaped the Canadian's lips, "What's the matter baby, afraid someone will find out how good I am in bed and steal me away from you. Don't worry Torrie I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course your not, because that would be too good to be true."

"Harsh, Torr."

A groan escaped Torrie's lips, "Just shut up ok, I'm so sick of you." She explained, trying to escape to the inside of her room.

Trish reached out to stop her, "You weren't sick of me last night."

All Torrie wanted to do was slap the taste out the woman's mouth and storm into the room, slamming the door in Trish's face but there were two things stopping her. One it was a crowded hallway, she didn't need any questions about it later and two something inside her didn't want to hurt her. "That was a mistake."

"You keep saying that Torrie, but it keeps happening doesn't it." Trish responded, looking rather smug. It was a look that the Idaho native had groan tired of rather quickly.

Torrie didn't respond, she didn't dare. Her eyes caught glimpse of Maria walking down the hallway and she didn't want to risk her hearing anything. "End of conversation." She snapped, shaking free of Trish's grasp and heading inside, being stopped by Trish's foot.

"Actually it's far from over, and unless you'd like the lovely Maria to hear the rest of this endearing conversation, I _suggest_ you let me inside."

Resisting the urge to shriek at the top of her lungs Torrie stepped aside. She didn't want to be alone with the bombshell but she sure as hell didn't want her late night escapades broadcast to any of the roster that just happened to be in the area.

This had trouble written all over it.


	8. She was winning

**Hey guys, back with another chapter in this twisted fanfic that I've conjured up in my head, this one is in Trish's pov pretty much, still third person, but more her thoughts then anyone else's. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, enjoy lovelies! And as always keep those glorious reviews coming, I really appreciate everyone of them AND as an added incentive they do make me update faster…I live to please lol.**

**Chapter 8: She was winning. **

Trish couldn't contain the huge grin on her face as she strolled into the hotel room with the Idaho native following behind her, it wasn't exactly the situation she wanted to be in with Torrie and a hotel involved…but it would just have to do for now.

"I have to admit," Trish began, looking around the room and laying her purse on the nearest end table, "I'm rather surprised that you didn't put up much of a fight about letting me in here, and were even alone."

The other blonde tapped her foot anxiously, "What do you mean? It's not like I had much of a choice with you threatening to blab about our extra curricular activities to anyone on the roster with a ear near by."

Smirking Trish took a seat on the leather sofa and crossed her legs, it was cute that Torrie decided to label their between the sheets, or sometimes bathroom time as extra curricular activities. "You always have a choice Torrie, let's not forget that." She shot back, staring at the bombshell before her.

Torrie's arms once again folded over her chest in deliberation, obviously questioning in her own mind what Trish really wanted. But before the buxom woman had a chance to ask for herself the women's champion had cut her off.

"Speaking of having a choice…" She trailed off, standing to remove her light jacket, "It seems your loving boyfriend has made the choice not to join you this evening. That's not very good of him now is it?"

Once again Torrie tried to speak up but was silenced by Trish's finger hitting her lips, "We're better off with out the big dumb oaf around anyway…"

The Boise bell slapped Trish's hands away, "Knock it off Trish."

Her resistance only made the vixen smile, "I love how fast you are to defend him," She said sarcastically, instantly picking up on the fact that Torrie didn't pick up for John. She simply wanted the contact broken, which was only a sign that the small touch was driving her crazy.

Torrie's eyebrows lowered, and she began to once again tap her foot…only this time in anger.

"Calm down Torrie, I didn't come here to attack your doting man. In fact I didn't even come here to watch you sweat like you were out in the hallway at the thought of someone knowing your secret." She stopped momentarily and rubbed her jaw in thought. "Although I do have to admit I love the way you look when you glisten like that…yeah I do enjoy making you all sticky."

"Cut to the chase Trish." She spat, sick and tired of the dumb witty banter Trish was feeding her.

Trish adored her fiery spirit, "Well if you'd let me finish beautiful…" She commented, tucking loose hair away from the blondes face.

"Fine continue…" Torrie told her, not budging a single inch. She just wanted to get it over with.

Trish walked around the woman until she was strategically standing behind her, her hands finding Trish's shoulders. "I came here to apologize."

Torrie looked absolutely bewildered, was Trish actually being sincere and actually saying sorry for her behaviour? "You did?" She asked softly.

"That I did," She responded, kissing Torrie's shoulder as she rolled off her coat. The woman didn't move at the lip to skin contact, which could be good or bad for the Canadian. "I really wanted to say sorry about Lita interrupting us."

Trish's statement was genuine, although it didn't have the kindest intentions behind it. She was upset that their "moment" was ruined but she also didn't want Torrie thinking that anything other then friendship was going on between her and the red head.

And while she wasn't a monogamous woman, and even if she didn't owe Torrie any form of explanation she felt like telling her she was sorry. Because it always bugged her when people jumped to the conclusion that Lita was anything more then her best friend.

They had been best friends for years in fact, two peas in a pod really…they were close in the kind of way that made people wonder if something else really was going on between them. But there honestly wasn't, and there never had been anything going on. For that matter there never would or could be.

Lita was completely on the straight and narrow, she was the one girl she couldn't have and it was surprising not an allure for once. Because even if someone claimed to be "straight" (Sort of like young Miss Wilson) it rarely stopped Trish from luring them into her bed like a gorgeous butterfly trapped in a spiders web.

This way though, Lita having no sexual connotations attached her made a friend who she could really be true with. She finally had someone who she could confide in and trust with nothing else holding her back.

"That's it?" Torrie questioned, "Your not apologizing for the way you've been acting."

Trish laughed, "Of course not…why on earth would I do that?"

"Cause your sorry?"

She smiled back at the woman, "Well I'm not sorry. I'm glad I've been this way with you…it's really paid off great."

Another familiar sound escaped Torrie's lips, a blood curling shriek.

"No need to scream for no reason sweetness, there is a bed over there…I'd be more then happy to make your screams pleasant ones."

"Stop!" Torrie commanded angrily.

Trish couldn't resist the urge to wink, "I can't help but think you don't want me to."

The Canadian made Torrie more frustrated then she had ever been her life, "Of course I do Trish." She retorted, her face hot with anger.

"Really Torrie? Because I think you like it. You can stop pretending you know? I'm not going to tell John about us. And face it, I know you like it…it was very apparent in the shower, you cant go back on giving in without the influence of alcohol. So come on Torrie I'll leave right now if you just admit to me that you like what I do to you, in fact you need to admit that you like me." She commanded, dying to hear it from the blonde…it would give her satisfaction beyond any orgasm she had ever had.

After all this was just a game, playing with Torrie's mind, ruining things between her and John it was all just for fun. Mind you the mattress wrestling was definitely an added bonus.

"Then you'll leave?" Torrie pressed, eager to get rid of the woman before her.

_She was really going to do it._ The Canadian thought, this was it…the real beginning. Trish nodded at her.

"Fine," Torrie began, "I admit it, I like you."

A massive smile engorged Trish's face, "That's all I needed to hear." She told her, heading for the door, "See you real soon sexy."

She couldn't be more thrilled with herself, after all…She was winning.


	9. As if i wasnt crazy enough

**Sorry this took so long, hate to leave you hanging but my harddrive crash had me thrown off...hopefully im back in the swing of this story enjoy, and please read and review :))**

She rolled over again, this time to face the wall as she pulled the blankets up to her ears, Torrie just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The blonde had been tossing and turning for hours, unable to drift out of consciousness. She told herself that it wasn't because of Trish, but there was only so long that she could lie to herself. Torrie just had to admit it; the Canadian had taken over her mind.

It didn't really make sense to her, how had she given in to Trish's request? She shouldn't have said it. Trish would have had to leave sometime right? Who was she kidding, if she didn't get rid of the blonde when she did something else might have happened that she would soon regret. Not that, that made her feel any better. Maybe she didn't fall into one the blondes traps of sexual seduction tonight but what did happen was worse...she told Trish she liked her, which meant that she probably wouldn't be able to get rid of her very easily now.

She _could_ tell Trish it was all a lie, although she more then likely wouldn't buy that. But what was worse, much worse, is that she was struggling with the reality that her admittance wasn't a lie. Deep down inside she meant it, as much as it broke her heart...Torrie was finding herself having feelings for the temptress.

The glow of the table side clock read four am; Torrie let out a heavy sigh and flopped over again. "If I could just get comfortable," She said allowed, staring up at the ceiling. "God, why am I letting her get to me?" The blonde paused for a moment then put her hands to her face, "Great...now I'm so worked up I'm talking to myself...as if I wasn't crazy enough."

She glued her eyes shut in a futile attempt to turn off her brain, and just sleep in peace like she wanted to. Why did she have to keep thinking about the blonde? Even now when she was looking at the inside of her eyelids, the only image that would surface from her memory was Trish standing before her, naked as the day god made her, biting her bottom lip in seduction. "ARGHHH." Torrie screamed, pounding her fists down on the mattress.

The sound bounced of the walls and back at her again before everything went silent , "Just go to sleep Torrie, you can do it...you do it every night...just relax." She coached herself, why should tonight be any different; after all she had managed to fall asleep after cheating? Shouldn't every night after that be a cake walk in comparison?

But really the underlying problem was right in front of her face, she couldn't say it wasn't her fault anymore because that wouldn't be true. Now that feelings were brought into the equation, genuine feelings, everything was different.

Finally after what felt like an eternity her eyes grew heavy, and then eventually, as the minutes ticked by they fell shut and Torrie glided into slumber.

Then out of nowhere she heard the faint sound of the lock on the hotel door being opened. Her first instinct was to scream out in fear, but her intuition told her not to be afraid. Torrie closed her eyes again, and peaked out of one of them to see John making his way into the room, latching the door behind him.

Guilt swam up from her stomach, she had to control herself. Whatever feelings she was having for Trish were nothing like what she shared with him, he was her one true love and she had to remind herself of that. It was silly to find herself emotionally distraught when whatever happened between her and Trish didn't matter anyway. Everyone has feelings of doubt sometimes; with John around her everything would be better. She just missed him that's all.

For some reason she didn't bother to sit up, or look at him. Instead she just kept pretending to be asleep as he slipped off his jersey and his jeans to crawl in beside her. The Boston native cuddled into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She smiled and laid a hand on his forearm pulling it closer to her body and drifted back into the darkness.

Everything would be just fine.


	10. Where's Waldo had nothing on her

**Took almost a week for this update, sorry you guys...just havnt been in mood sadly hopefully that writers block/laziness has past....thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewig if your reading :)**

Torrie gripped John's hand tighter as they walked through the hallways of the arena, it had been over a week and she hadn't even seen Trish, let alone talk to her, since their little altercation at the hotel. The Boise bell had conflicting emotions, she should be happy right? After all she didn't want Trish around; it was her soul purpose as of late to rid herself of the woman. But not seeing her only put her more on edge, and in fact she sort of missed her.

What had happened? Was the Canadian avoiding her for some reason? Or was she finished torching her since she got Torrie to admit her feelings? Whatever the reason was Torrie couldn't stop herself from thinking about it, and wondering exactly where the bombshell was in the arena.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but it just might kill the diva...because she was tired of wondering what was going on, she had to find out. So Torrie had decided on the car ride to the arena that she had to find Trish, and figure out exactly what she was up to.

"Baby I'm going to go look for the girls ok?" Torrie asked smiling, leaning up to kiss John sweetly on the lips. She hated all the lies, but she just couldn't let this go, something inside was drawing her to Trish and she couldn't deny it. On the other hand Trish was a girl, so it wasn't completely a lie...more an omission of facts then a lie really.

He smiled when she pulled her lips from his, "Ok, I'll just be hanging around catering."

Smiling back at him, she let go of his hand and walked down the empty corridor. "Now if I was Trish, where would I be?" Torrie asked herself, realising that it wouldn't be that simple to find her...it was a big arena and Trish didn't really have a pre show ritual that she knew of. She could be anywhere.

Her only option really was to just start opening doors in the catacomb of a hallway; process of elimination was her method of choice....a rather ineffective method but a method none the less. So Torrie just started knocking and then opening doors, usually to reveal empty room after empty room.

"How many more locker rooms can there possibly be?" Torrie groaned, her patience growing thin in her search. Soon she came to the end of the hallway, and there were only two doors left. "If there's a god then don't let this one be empty." She prayed, looking up at the ceiling in gesture to the big man before turning the handle to the door on the left.

Torrie screamed when she found the room not empty, but instead filled with the enormous ego of Randy Orton. He was standing there naked as the day god made him, little Randy seemingly having a mind of his own and he made no attempt to cover himself. "Oh my god" She gasped, quickly covering her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Randy laughed, and she could hear him towel drying his hair, "You act like you've never seen a dick before Torrie."

"God, do you have to be so crude?"

Another laughed escaped the third generation stars lips, "No, but I enjoy it."

Torrie's hand never moved from her eyes as she tried to back out of the room. "Ok well Sorry again."

"Why the rush cutie," Randy responded, "You can come in and take a closer look if you want? I know you like what you see, hell I'll ever let you touch if you like."

His smarmy voice made her stomach turn, "Ew no you perve." She shot back, slamming the door and turning back into the hallway.

"So maybe I should have clarified what I meant..." Torrie said with a sigh, looking back up at the rafters.

Trying her best to rid herself of the mental image the Boise native walked towards the last door, she knocked softly before opening it carefully, afraid she was about to find another naked superstar on the other side. Then again it was pre show, no one should have been showering yet anyway, what Randy was doing she didn't know, and she didn't want to know either.

But there wasn't a naked man on the other side of the door, or a woman for that matter...just Lita.

"Oh hey Blondie..." The fiery woman said, stopping lacing up her boots to send a smile to Torrie.

She walked into the doorway a little, thinking it would be rude to just storm out when she didn't find Trish there, "Hey Lita." Besides, she didn't want Lita to know she was looking for the Canadian. She didn't wan anyone becoming suspicious of her intentions, even a little bit. Torrie sort of felt like she was on the run from something, constantly looking over her shoulder and strategically planning her next move.

The red head stood up and grabbed her bag from the locker above her, "You looking for Patricia?" She questioned, suddenly laughing at the shocked look on the other divas face.

"Umm...what makes you ask that?" She retorted, fearing the worst. What if Trish had told her, what if she knew all about them? _Just play it cool Torr, your fine...she doesn't know, how would she know?_

Lita laughed, "Come on Torrie, no need to beat around the bush...since I hear Trish has been beating around yours."

The Boise native looked away...she knew.

"Hey don't feel bad, Trish didn't want to tell me. But after I walked in on your little shower scene and I knew she was in there with someone, I made her tell me who."

"Oh," Torrie responded, unsure of what else to say.

Lita moved towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's none of my business Blondie, so you don't need to worry; I'm not going running to John. Your secrets safe with me."

An uneasy feeling rose from the base of Torrie's stomach, she believed the red head but something just didn't sit right with her knowing that someone knew what she had been up to. It made the whole ordeal more real and now she really needed to see Trish. This was all so damn confusing to her.

She needed to find Ms. Stratus.


	11. The coast was clear, or was it?

**Yay for updating both my fics today, :) read and review please :)**

Her frantic search had drained her, and Torrie just didn't know where else to look. She had been desperately searching for Trish for what felt like hours without any sign of the blonde. Torrie had checked every locker room, she'd checked every bathroom upstairs and down...she thought for sure when she wasn't in any of those places that she would be warming up in the ring but she wasn't there either.

"I give up." The Boise native huffed, turning around to go back the way she came. She didn't want to wait to find Trish, but it looked like she didn't have a choice. Taking her time Torrie made her way back to catering to find John, Trish would have to show up eventually.

She turned the corner and was shocked to see Trish standing there talking to him, she had been in catering the damn whole time.

"Baby," John said smiling, "We were just talking about you."

Torrie gritted her teeth, what was Trish up to? She shouldn't be hanging around John, especially by herself. Because if Torrie wasn't there to stop her, she could be telling him anything.

Her expression changed as she glued on a big smile, "Oh, only good things I hope?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his waist as John bent down to softly kiss her hair.

"Of course." Trish responded, smiling brightly at the former nitro girl.

"Um can I talk to you for a second?" Torrie asked, directing her words at the other blonde. John sent her a questioned look, "Girl stuff."

"Of course," Trish replied, quickly following the woman out of the room.

Torrie roughly grabbed the Canadian's arm, dragging her into the nearest locker room. When she was sure they were alone she tore into the blonde. "What the hell were you trying to do in there Trish? Completely blow our cover?"

Her face spread into a wide grin, "Come on Torrie, last time I checked I was just having a friendly conversation with a co-worker."

The Boise native grabbed Trish by the shoulders, abruptly shaking her, "My god Trish, take this seriously, one slip of the tongue and he could have figured everything out."

"I think you're giving him too much credit Torr," Trish replied, unable to stifle the laugh from spilling over her lips. "What's his iq, 1.5? I was talking for him for about five minutes and it only took me that long to realise that the most going on with that guy is in his pants. And we both know I could care less about what he's got going down there."

She tapped her foot anxiously, "Not funny."

Trish jerked away from her hold smiling, "You know what I think babe." She began, stroking the side of Torrie's face tenderly, causing the other woman to close her eyes in content.

Torrie suddenly realised what was happening and pulled her hand away, "Stop that."

"I think," Trish said, ignoring Torrie's words and tucking a loose strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear, "I think that this has nothing to do with John finding out, you know our secrets safe with me...I think that you're just jealous that I was paying attention to him and not you."

"That's absolutely ridiculous."

She smirked in response, "Is it? Cause I think it's dead on, you've been missing me haven't you Torrie?" Trish asked, moving towards her, causing the Boise bell to back up.

"I- I - I ...." Torrie stuttered, fumbling with her words, then her feet as she fell back, landing on the soft leather sofa.

Trish licked her lips in anticipation, crawling on top of Torrie to straddle her, "I missed you too sexy."

The other woman tried to resist but it was no match for Trish's hot breath in her face, and her trembling lips barely touching hers, she had no choice but to give in...Reaching up and tangling her hands in the Canadian's blonde locks.

Their tongue's entwined, the moment quickly becoming heated as Trish's hands slid down between her legs, feverishly rubbing Torrie through the material.

"God I want you." Torrie panted, throwing precaution to the wind as she began to tear at the other woman's clothes, rolling the light jacket she was wearing down over her shoulders to the floor.

"Yeah?" Trish questioned, raising a seductive brow as her lips moved from her mouth trailing downward to bite at her collar bone.

"Yeah," Torrie moaned her voice heavy as she arched her back, the pleasure from Trish's fingers being too much to stand.

The Canadian made a path down her body, placing kisses from chest downward, stopping when she reached her destination to place a gentle kiss on Torrie's fly.

"I need you." Torrie groaned rolling her hips as Trish unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her hand inside them.

Trish smiled, finally Torrie wasn't holding back, she was loving every minute of it and so was she. Her hand quickly located the woman's most intimate area, causing Torrie to moan loudly again, throwing her head back in ecstasy, "Fuck ...Trish," She cursed, opening her eyes for a second to watch as the Canadian retrieved her hands to push her pants down and inch her face towards where her fingers head just been.

"Mmmm", Torrie moaned, tugging the handful of hair in her hands, "Right there." She instructed, bliss washing over her when she felt Trish's tongue run over her center, finding the sensitive bud of nerves. Her body began to shake and her breath became ragged, unable to withstand the pleasure of the prefect figure eights Trish was making with her tongue.

Torrie screamed out in pleasure....Just as the locker room door flew open.

Both women looked up in shock, fearing the worst...but not finding the eyes of John Cena, instead they were looking into the face of a stunned Chris Jericho.

"Well don't stop on my account." He said suddenly, eyeing both of them seductively.

"Don't you knock?" Trish asked, seemingly not worried about him witnessing there encounter.

He smirked, "Well this is my locker room."

The Boise bell shot him a disgusted look, pulling her jeans back up over her hips.

"Come on Torrie," Trish demanded, taking the woman's hand and pulling her up off the couch, "Let's go."

She didn't know what to do, she was absolutely confused, she couldn't just leave...what if Chris decided to broadcast this all over the place, and she couldn't risk this getting back to John. "Wait what if...what if?"

Trish gripped her hand tighter, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry Torrie he isn't telling anyone about this."

Chris placed his hands on his hips, sending her a look that read; _are you out of your fucking mind? _"What are you talking about Trish? This is not something you see everyday, I mean I got enough material here tonight to play the skin flute for a week, I'm telling anyone and everyone about this."

The woman's champion shuttered, "Firstly that's disgusting, I do NOT want to hear about you and how your, your...your own best friend." She told him, looking him up and down in repulsion."Secondly you won't be telling ANYONE," She said, poking a finger to his chest.... "You got that?"

He crossed his arms in an attempt to show his dominance, "And give me one good reason why not? Unless I win a personal peep show," He stopped to laugh, "Christian would like that one...anyway; unless I'm invited to one of you're little sleepovers, what's in it for me?"

Trish gritted her teeth, "What's in it for you is... I won't tell if you won't."

"What are you babbling about Patricia?"

She smiled with power, "Maybe it's time I gave you're wife a call....you do remember her don't you? You know...Jess. I've been meaning to ask her why I've been seeing the ditsy Maria coming out of your locker room all flushed and satisfied each and every Monday night, her messy hair matted to her sweaty forehead."

He looked down in defeat, "Fine your secrets safe with me, but if you ever need someone to hold the camera...call me."

"Ew." Torrie said repugnantly, walking out of the locker following quickly behind Trish.


	12. Clearly things had escalated

**Long time no update....sorry to the faithful readers of this fic....ive just been so distracted with other fics...as of now i have 5 chaptered ones. so sorry again, review please :)**

It had been over a month since Chris had walked in on Torrie and Trish in the throws of passion, and as much as Torrie wished she could say that was the end of it...she'd be lying. Things had only escalated since then, now that she couldn't deny that she wanted Trish anymore they had started meeting each other any chance they got.

The Boise native was ashamed of herself, she didn't want to want Trish...but now that she did, she couldn't seem to get enough of her. John didn't know anything, and she felt like trash sneaking around on him like that.

But it was just supposed to be fun; John was the one that she loved, and the one who loved her. She really did want to stop; more then anything she just wanted everything to just be normal again. Things had gotten way out of hand in her opinion, the guilt was eating her up inside but that didn't make her ask Trish to stop.

"Oh god, don't stop..." Torrie blurted, tangling her hands in her lovers hair, holding her against her neck.

So...she wasn't exactly a master of self control...if she was she probably wouldn't be in this broom closet right now, pants around her ankles with five minutes till show time. The worst part was is that she was probably going to wind up in the ring with the blonde too, and Torrie knew she wouldn't resist letting her hands 'slip' during the match just to tease her. It seemed that the Canadian enjoyed watching her squirm.

A loud voice interrupted them, "Has anyone seen Wilson or Trish, there up next and I haven't seen either of them in like a half hour..." Cindy the production manager yelled, going out of her mind in an attempt to find them.

"Shit," Torrie cursed, banging her head back against the wall.

Looking up at her Trish smiled, wiping the smudged lip gloss from her chin, "Guess the funs over then...I'll see you out there..." She told her, opening the door a crack to make sure the coast was clear before booting it out of the closet.

Doing her best to catch her breath the other woman stayed there for a while, she pulled her spandex booty shorts back up over her hips and re-adjusted her top. Torrie sighed and ran her hand back over her blonde locks in her best attempt to fix her hair before slipping out of the dark confinement herself.

How on earth can I keep doing this? She asked her self, taking her time as she rounded the corner before running straight into John, "There you are baby..." He said smiling, wrapping his arms around her. "Where have you been? The production staff has been going absolutely crazy trying to find you."

"I was just warming up, needed a quiet place you know?"

He nodded, "Ok well you better get out there before Vince blows a gasket."

She smiled, "K later cutie.

Reaching back he smacked her ass, "Yeah later...." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

Torrie walked slowly back from gorilla, afraid she'd run into her competitor again. Trish had beaten her 1-2-3 against the mat, but not before she found time to whisper in her ear, "Come to my room later, we can finish what we started."

The Boise native didn't know what to do, she wanted to see her...she ached to. But seeing John before the match had made the familiar feeling of guilt rise up from her stomach. She knew that this was all so wrong, yet it just had to feel so right. Torrie wished that she didn't like the feeling of Trish holding her close, the feeling of her warm skin on her own...but she loved it.

Ever since she was a little girl she had been taught that lies would always come back to haunt you, that secrets would always blow up in your face, that what goes around comes around but she couldn't keep herself from hiding her double life. It wasn't something she could be proud of; in fact she was completely ashamed of herself. She was raised better then that...and it had nothing to do with the fact that Trish was a woman. Torrie knew that if she had just said to her mother that she liked women too she would be accepted, but what they wouldn't accept was the fact that she was cheating on someone she claimed to love.

She tried not to frown when she saw her boyfriend making his way over to her, holding her bags in his hands. "Hey I thought we could just get out of here."

"But I haven't had my shower yet..."

His face lit up with a smirk, "I thought we could get one together back at the hotel."

"John I..." She started, trying to tell him that she wasn't in the mood for all that...but she didn't get a chance.

The man moved his fingers to her lips, "Shhh don't thank me now, I can think of plenty of ways for you to do that later." She sighed as he moved to her side, "You've just seemed really distant as of late, tonight I'm going to make you happy."


	13. I'll take care of you

**Yay for update hope you guys enjoy, review please :)**

Torrie sighed and rolled over, immediately feeling John move with her. She just wanted him away from her. John was her boyfriend, she should have been enjoying the romantic time with him, she should be trying to make Trish and after thought...but she wasn't, Trish was in the forefront of her mind. The blonde wanted to be with the Canadian right now, not John.

He had rushed her from the arena and back to the hotel where he had quite the evening planned for them. John went out of his way to try and make their night special, lighting candles, spreading rose peddles...the whole nine yards. Just like he had suggested earlier they had showered together, the West Newberry native took his time, trying to pleasure her in the warmth of the water. Yet all that did was remind her of the night Trish had snuck into her shower, she was somehow everywhere.

After they had dried off he sat her down on the edge of the bed and popped a bottle of champagne, pouring them each a glass. Torrie had hoped that the little bit of alcohol would put her more at ease, but it didn't...she still didn't want to be there with him.

Taking his time John proceeded to make love to her, she felt uncomfortable with the man she used to think she was in love with. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that she had been wrong. The Boise bell tried her hardest to just act like nothing had changed, she tried to just make love with him and enjoy herself, except she couldn't, and another woman was what was holding her back.

Now that she was turned away from his face she let a soft tear roll down her cheek as he held her, she could feel how happy he was when inside she was screaming. How had she let it come to this? Before Trish came along she wanted to marry him and now she felt ill in his arms.

Time ticked on and soon enough John was fast asleep beside her, easing away from him she slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pj's and t-shirt before heading out the door. Torrie took the elevator up two floors before stopping in front of the room that she knew belonged to Trish. She knocked softly and waited, smiling when the blonde opened the door smirking.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," The Canadian said smugly, laughing slightly as she hugged the door.

The other woman laughed back, "Shut up," She told her jokingly, shoving past her to move inside and sit on the bed.

Trish shut the door and followed Torrie inside, "So how was you're romantic evening?" She asked complacently, sitting down beside the former Smackdown diva.

"How did you know about that?" Torrie asked, shocked that anyone knew about his plans.

The Canadian got on her knees and crawled behind the woman to start rubbing her shoulders, "Well Lita overheard him asking Orton for advice on how to make its special," She stopped to make a face, "Gag me with a spoon, like Orton is actually half the lover he thinks he is."

Torrie laughed then moaned as Trish added more pressure to the massage, "God that feels so good."

She flipped her hair over, "You're pretty tense babe...I take it the night wasn't the magic he hoped for?"

Sighing Torrie's smile faded, "Maybe for John it was but I was having so much trouble concentrating on him like I should have been, for the first time in my life I actually faked it."

Another laugh came from behind her, "Well don't worry about all that, you're here now, let Trish take care of you."

Torrie's smiled re-immerged when Trish took the Idaho natives face in her hands and turned her around to kiss her. "You're gonna take care of me huh?" Torrie asked, pushing Trish down to climb on top of her.

"Real good care of you," Trish replied smiling, reaching up to brush the woman's bangs from her eyes.

Right there, in that exact moment, Torrie felt happier then she had felt in forever. It just seemed so right, like it was exactly where she was supposed to be. For once she wasn't confused; for once she knew that Trish was who she wanted to be with.

Their lips met again in another torrid kiss, Torrie searching for something in Trish that she wasn't getting from John. Trish's hands moved upward pulling off the over sized t-shirt Torrie was wearing; she smiled at the site of the other woman being exposed in front of her.

Her lip moved slowly to cover one of Torrie's nipples, flicking it lightly with her tongue until became a hardened peak.

Moaning Torrie arched her head back, tangling her hands in Trish's long hair. Her lips were surreal, the pleasure she gave her was unlike anything she had ever known, John didn't even compare to her in anyway, shape or form. She only wished she would have given into Trish sooner instead of fighting what was right in front of her.

Trish stopped her assault momentarily and smiled before flipping her over so she was now the one on top. Winking at the girl who was now beneath her she trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping right above her pyjama bottoms. "These really need to go." She commented, hooking her fingers in the elastic and pulling them down over Torrie's thighs until they reached her feet. Taking them off completely Trish tossed them to the floor and pushed Torrie's legs up, forcing her to buckle her knees. Scooting her body towards her Trish lowered her face between her thighs, placing soft kissed on either side before moving on to her final destination.

Torrie's hips bucked foreword when Trish's mouth made contact with her, a sharp hiss escaped her lips...and then a knock came pounding on the door.

"Yo, Trish its John, have you seen Torr? Open up!"

A shocked expression washed over the blondes face, "Jesus Christ," She cursed, scrambling to slip the t-shirt back over her flesh and her pyjamas back up over her hips.

Trish wiped her mouth and smiled, "He has great timing don't you think?"

Unfortunately for Torrie she didn't think the situation was funny at all, as quickly as she could she did her best to fix her hair and tried not to show how aggravated she was with him showing up there.

Walking up to the door Trish pulled back the lock to let him in, "Yeah John she's right here."

He rushed inside to the Boise native, "Babe you scared me half to death," He whispered, grabbing her and kissing her all over her face, "I woke up and you were gone."

She did her best to smile, "Yeah I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. I just thought I'd come shoot the shit with Trish since I know what a big night owl she is. I just didn't want to wake you." Torrie lied, still wishing that he was fast asleep and she was falling into ecstasy.

John smiled and hugged her tightly, "Well just wake me up next time ok? I'm just so glad you're ok," He said, squeezing her even tighter.

"I'm fine John." She replied, trying to sound as annoyed as she actually was.

Taking her hand he started to lead her out of the room, "Thanks for taking care of her Trish."

Torrie turned to look at Trish, stunned by his coincidental choice of words. The Canadian simply winked in response. "Anytime John...anytime."


	14. Coming Clean

**Yay an update...between 2 and 3 chapters left here folks :) review please.**

The days past by and soon enough Monday turned to Tuesday, Tuesday to Wednesday and continued until it was once again Saturday and Torrie was preparing herself for her house show match. She bent over and touched her toes, stretching herself out. The Boise native didn't want to hurt herself out there, and since she hadn't really been sleeping she wanted to take any extra measures she could to protect herself...including limbering up more then usual.

She hadn't slept through the night since Sunday, so she was running pretty much on fumes. The guilt was just eating her up inside and she wanted to make it go away. The blonde knew that the only way to do that was to tell John the truth...the whole truth. But she felt like she should talk to Trish before she did that, no matter how much she had wanted to blurt it all to him over the past week she had yet to do so.

She sighed when she saw Trish and Lita walk into the arena laughing together, this was it, now or never. "Hey Trish can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, running up the Canadian and gently touching her arm.

"Sure babe," She said smiling, walking off down the corridor of the arena with Torrie until they found a small room to talk in.

As soon as the door closed Trish turned into her smiling, pushing her lips to the Boise natives, "I missed you," She panted, grabbing Torrie and pulling her body close to hers.

The other woman was quickly kissing back, moaning against her mouth. "Wait..." She blurted, breaking the kiss and moving back a little to create some distance between them. "I really did want to talk."

Trish sighed and inched towards her again, licking her lips and resting her hands on Torrie's hips, "Ok about what?"

"I want to tell John the truth, I'm sick of sneaking around...I just want to be with you, openly."

She instantly flew back, "No you can't, you can't tell John anything."

Shock washed over her face, "Why?"

The Canadian needed to think of something fast, she didn't want this to all come crashing down around her. She didn't want to let Torrie go, she didn't want their fun to end...but she wasn't about to start something real with her. Trish Stratus didn't do relationships...it was all a game to her. Yet it was a game she didn't want to let go of so easily this time. This one was different; Torrie was different...if she was anyone else this would have been over long ago. Normally once she got the real affection she wanted from the woman she would then dump them. Sometimes she would tell the boyfriend, just to make things more interesting...but right now all she wanted was to keep going. She wasn't ready to let her go.

"Torrie I just don't think it's time...I'm scared of how he's going to take it. Maybe you should wait a while and make sure that it's really what you want to do..."

She tried to fight back tears, "I thought you'd be happy that I wanted to leave him for you."

Trish had to cover her ass, "Baby I am, but I need you to be sure. I couldn't handle it if I had only to see you leave when you decide that you made a mistake," She took Torrie's hand; "I want you to be sure about this."

Torrie smiled at her, "Ok,"

"Now come here," She commanded, touching the other blondes face and pulling her in for another kiss.

The former Smackdown diva left the locker room, but Trish hadn't really changed her mind, she was still dead set on coming clean.

Time passed quickly and the show was soon over, John smiled as soon as he walked into his locker room to find Torrie sitting down on a bench.

"Hey baby," He said to, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead.

She sighed, that would probably be the last time he ever kissed her, and it gave her mix emotions. "We need to talk."

"Oh sounds serious."

Her eyes hit the floor, "It is...I just don't know if we should start this conversation right here in the arena."

John sat down beside her, tenderly laying a hand on her knee, "What is it babe, I always told you that you could tell me anything...Tell me?"

A trembling hand ran back through her hair, she didn't know where to start. How do you go about breaking someone's heart? He'd been her everything for so long...and now she was about to shatter the life they'd worked so long and hard to build...in the matter of seconds. "I cheated on you..." She blurted, unsure of how else to say it....you couldn't really sugar coat something like that.

His eyes flashed fire as he stood up, "You did what?"

She knew he had heard her, "I'm sorry John..."

Swinging his fist he struck the nearest locker as hard as he could, "With who...Randy? I've seen the way he looks at you...I'll kill him."

"No it's not Randy...."

He was loosing his patience with her, "Then who the fuck was it, Jericho? Jay? Tomko?"

She shook her head, "No it wasn't any of them."

"Then who?" He screamed punching the locker yet again, "Spit it out Torrie."

Never had she seen him like this, and she couldn't even bear to look at him, "Trish..."

"Seriously Torrie, who was it, don't protect him...I will find out."

She found the strength to look him in the eyes, "It was Trish."

Looking straight at her, he knew she was actually telling the truth, "You're kidding." He said, his voice ringing with disbelief. But he knew she wasn't lying.

"I couldn't live with myself anymore." She told him, her eyes filling with tears....she was so ashamed of herself, not of her feelings for Trish but for her cheating ways. He didn't deserve that.

He rubbed the back of his neck; John didn't know how to react... "How long has this been going on?" Her head lowered again, she didn't want to have to tell him that. She knew how bad his pride was hurting, "How long?!" He yelled, frustrated that she wasn't answering.

"A couple of months," She said, her voice barley audible.

"A couple of months," He shouted, "A couple of months?" He reached out and flipped over the bench that she wasn't sitting on. "This has been happening right under my nose that long?"

Torrie stood up and tried to touch his arms, "I should have..."

He cut her off, "Don't fucking touch me," The West Newberry native growled, pulling away from her. "Just get out, I can't look at you."

She did as she was told and left him alone, she hated breaking his heart like that....but she felt like the weight of the world was suddenly off of her shoulders.


	15. What she thought and what she got

**Another chap :) review please 2 left i think.**

It didn't feel right, not now, not after what she'd just done to him last night. Just a few hours ago she was telling John the cold hard truth and she couldn't even find the common decency to stay away from Trish even a day.

All night she had wandered the halls of the hotel, her minding travelling even faster then she was, as she paced back and forth the floors. She told herself to just have the common decency to stay away from the other blonde for just a little while, she told herself that John at least deserved that much respect before it was flaunted in his face. Because now that it was out to him, she had every intention of making it an open thing to everyone. She knew in her heart that she loved Trish, no matter how hard she had tried to fight of those feelings. And now that she could admit that, she wanted anyone and everyone to know. She just wanted to give John a little time.

But alas she couldn't seem to do that...Torrie couldn't even find the strength to keep away from the bombshell for more then a few hours. The more she thought about it, the more she was dying to tell her. And the more excited she got, the faster she wound up at Trish's door.

She looked at her hand in front of face and noticed that she was shaking as she began to knock. The butterfly's in her stomach could surely make her float away. She'd never been more excited or nervous, at the same time, in her whole life.

Her hand finally connected loudly with the wooden door before her, and it wasn't long until she was met with the satisfied smirk of Trish Stratus. The blonde woman reached out to grab Torrie by the hips, "Finally we're alone." She said smiling, dragging her inside and shutting the door.

Torrie smiled back at her, "Miss me?"

Pulling her even closer Trish began to softly kiss her neck, "So much."

The Boise native giggled as Trish pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. Kissing her feverishly Trish yanked at her t-shirt, pulling it up over her head, "Tell me Cena is going to ruin this again..." She panted, moving her mouth to Torrie's abdomen.

"No I don't think that's going to be a problem."

For some reason Trish didn't like the way that sounded, "Really, whys that?" She asked softly, sitting up. "Think of some extremely clever ploy to keep him busy while we _get busy_?"

Torrie reached out to play with the Canadians hair, "No," She said with a laugh, "Because I left John, I want to be with you Trish...only you."

The other woman jumped back of the bed, "You idiot."

Confusion washed over Torrie's face, "Excuse me?"

Trish picked up her discarded t-shirt and flung it her, "You've completely ruined everything."

Standing up she tried to move closer to the woman she was hoping would be her girlfriend by now, "I don't understand, I thought you'd be happy. We can finally be together, don't you get it?"

A shriek left Trish's mouth, "Don't _you _get it? I don't want to be with you!"

"You don't mean that." Torrie pleaded, tears already rolling down her cheek.

"Of course I mean that," She replied angrily, "I told you not to tell him and you went and did it anyway."

"Why does it matter that he knows, shouldn't you want him to know? I'm so confused here Patricia."

"You're confused because you were too stupid to realise that I never wanted anything more then sex from you Torrie. You were, and are, nothing more then a game to me....a play thing. And now it's over, because the thrill was stealing you away from him...the fun was in the fact that you were a straight girl that I was luring into my bed at night instead of being home with her boyfriend."

Torrie's hands were covering her face as she tried desperately to wipe away all the tears in her eyes, but they just kept coming.

"Now look at you," Trish spat, "You're pathetic....and you're worthless to me. Go, get out!"

Sobbing uncontrollably the former Smackdown diva took off, not even bothering to put her shirt back on. Her heart was breaking, she'd walked into the hotel room with it on her sleeve and now it was in a thousand little pieces. She felt so violated, so used and Torrie actually felt physically ill. She never thought someone could do that to her, but after what she did to John she thought maybe that was exactly what she deserved.

Trish slammed the door as the Boise belle left, for once she had stuck around a little longer and what did she have to show for it...someone claiming to love her. Trish Stratus didn't do love, the word wasn't even registered in her vocabulary.

But as she laid back in the bed alone, the strangest feeling rose up from her stomach. If she didn't no better she'd say it felt like remorse, but that obviously wasn't it. Because why should she care if Torrie looked so completely broken? She was an object and nothing more...seeing her hurt wouldn't effect her. Yet unexplainably enough Trish felt suddenly...empty.


	16. She was sorry,not the way he wanted

**next chapter is the last one, feedback is love :)**

Laying there in her bed, Torrie felt like she actually knew what people meant when they said that they were heartbroken. It was like an everlasting numbness, like pain searing in her chest, like she was screaming at the top of her lungs on the inside..and no one would ever hear her.

Daylight brushed her eyelids as it slipped in from the crack in the curtains, it wasn't like she had been sleeping anyway...she had been awake all night just thinking. It had been like that since Trish had turned her away, she had been suffering this insomnia for over a week now. Her mind had travelled down a million roads and each one of them lead to the same conclusion, karma really was a bitch.

This was all her own fault of course, and she knew it.

When all this got started it had trouble written all over it...one drunken night doesn't usually lead to a happy ending. She should have known better...she should have saw it for what exactly what it was.

But back then all she could do was call it a mistake over and over again, yet if it was such a mistake then why did it keep happening? And then when she at long last did give in it was like she suddenly couldn't have enough of the Canadian. Sober or not she never should have let it happen that first time at the hotel, because one night of drunken pleasure turned to more nights of passion. She found herself leading a secret life and then all the new-found bliss turned to gut wrenching heart ache.

Trish had just been so unbelievably cold, so utterly detached to her...it was like a complete one eighty. While Torrie knew that Trish wasn't in love with her, it was a not yet thing in her mind, she never thought that it was all just crazy some ploy to the other woman. It was so surreal because she had been working so hard to keep Torrie, to make her realize that she wanted what she had to offer, only to push her away when the Boise bell wanted it all.

And she felt so bad for her mistakes, but what she felt the worst about was the fact that no matter what she had done to her...she still missed Trish.

A knock on the door disturbed her from her guilty thoughts, "Go away!" She yelled, burying her face in the fluffy pillow under her.

It only seemed to make the mystery person knock louder, but they wouldn't be a mystery person for much longer. "Let me in, it's me.. John."

She didn't understand how she didn't recognize the voice sooner, but she suddenly found herself dragging her body out from under the blankets to let him in. After what she'd done to him, she at least owed him that much.

Taking her time she opened the door for him, and he slowly stepped passed her to move inside of the hotel room. "I just really needed to see you Torr," He explained to her softly, sticking his hands down deep into his pockets awkwardly as he made his way over to the sofa.

Torrie didn't have a response for him, she simply followed him across the room and sat down on the near by chair. "John...I.."

He cut her off before she could finish, "No you don't need to say anything right now...just please let me talk."

Lowering her head she nodded in both frustration and submission.

"You hurt me, I'm not going to lie..it hurt really bad Torr. But what hurts even more then the betrayal itself is the way that I left things between us, I'm sorry how it turned out...I wish I would have been thinking clearly. I was too quick to throw it all away..."

She looked at him sincerely, "I'm sorry..."

But yet again he wouldn't let her speak, it was vastly becoming a trend, "I know you're sorry..." He said to her, taking her hand in his, "And that's why I'm here... I've thought about it and I'm willing to take you back. You made some mistakes but I know we can get through it, all of it."

The blonde woman snatched her hand back, "No John, listen to me for once! I'm tired of you cutting me off...and I'm tired of pretending that our relationship was something beautiful. I am sorry for what I did to you, it wasn't right...but what I'm really sorry for is the harsh reality that I don't want you back. This whole thing has made me realise that I just don't love you."

He looked at her disgusted, "Fine but don't come crying to me when you miss me."

Turning around she watched him rush from the apartment slamming the door as he went. That was hard but it wouldn't have been fair to take him back out of nothing more then pure pity. The love really was gone, and she sort of wondered if it was every really there at all, or was it just the comfort of him that she enjoyed? Torrie was starting to think she was more in love with the idea of John Cena then anything else. She couldn't remember ever feeling like she die without him, and even if things were only sexual with Trish (on her end at least), she knew the feelings on her own part were completely real.

Because right now she felt like she was dying without her.


	17. Perfect

**This is the end my friends, hope it turned out to all of your liking lol, dont forget that last review and thank you for sticking with me on this :)**

Trish was having the hardest time lacing up her wrestling boots, and in her quickly induced state of frustration she threw them down to the floor, "Fuck it," She cursed, absolutely aggravated with the fact that the simple task was suddenly so difficult.

Laughing Lita looked over at her, "Having trouble?"

"Oh shut up," The blonde spat, not in the mood for Lita or any of her antics.

Smiling at her the red head scooted closer to Trish on the bench, "You do know what you're problem is right?"

A sigh escaped the Canadians mouth, "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me..." She said complacently, picking up the boot from the tiles beneath her.

Lita rested her hand gently on her friends knee, "Of course I am..."

She rolled her eyes, "Ok then lets get this over with, what do you think my problem is Leets?" Trish asked, faking interest in what she had to say by turning towards her and looking at her intently.

"Come off it Trish, you've been angry all week. And I know you, you get mad when you're hurting...and you're hurting because you miss her."

Her brows lowered, furious at Lita's nerve."I do not miss Torrie!" She lied, all the while knowing deep down inside that she couldn't be more dead on in her take on the situation.

The Atlanta resident smiled at her friend with self satisfaction, "Then why are you falling apart trying to get ready?"

"That had nothing to do with Wilson." She shouted, trying her best to act tough, Trish Stratus wasn't weak, Trish Stratus wasn't supposed to need anyone. It was Lita's turn to roll her eyes, as she folded her arms over her chest sternly and Trish knew she meant business. "Alright, alright I admit it...I miss her."

The red head clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Oh how the mighty have fallen, the cold hearted Trish Stratus has fallen in love. I knew this day would come."

Trish rose her arms defensively "Wo back up I said I missed her, I didn't say anything about love..."

Smiling yet again Lita shrugged her shoulders, "It's the same thing, and the look in you're eyes proves it honey."

Before the blonde had a chance to argue the door to the women's locker room came open and in walked Torrie Wilson. Her head was down as she walked passed the pair and headed towards a locker in the back of the room. The Canadian could hear her open it and drop her bag on the floor as she sorted through what she needed for the show.

"Apologize," Lita whispered, "This is you're chance."

She shot her a look.

"I'm serious here Trish, If you can admit to me that you miss her...then just tell her that. Tell her you were wrong to tell her you didn't want her any more and for once in your life learn to care about someone other then yourself." The red head demanded, sick and tired of her friends' ways, she was so done with watching her hide all the time. For once she had real feelings and Lita would be damned if she let Trish just ignore that.

"I already care about her," Trish snapped.

Lita smirked, "Then what are you waiting for."

She knew that she was right, and as much as it pained her to admit it to herself she really did miss Torrie in her life. Trish had been feeling like shit every day this week that she had spent just knowing that she had fucked up the best damn thing that ever happened to her. And every night she'd just dream the same dream about her.

In the beginning it was all supposed to be some dumb game, the same old shit on a different day, but somewhere along the way she managed to fall for the other blonde...something she swore she'd never do.

Taking her time she made her way to the back of the room to where Torrie was standing, fluffing her hair in the mirror. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Torrie's head swivelled around, obviously startled by her voice. But the sight of Trish wiped the shock from her face and instantly replaced it with hurt, and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "Why," She asked timidly, trying her hardest not to cry, "so you can tell me how much I _don't_ mean to you?"

"No..." Trish said softly, feeling an unfamiliar sense of shame. "Torrie, I'm sorry about what I said to you...I was lying to you and to myself. This was all supposed to be about me tricking you into bed, but even after I did that I somehow couldn't let go of you like I normally would once I got what I wanted." She paused for a moment and ran a hand back through her hair nervously in anticipation of the rest of her admittance. "And I kept making up excuses to keep seeing you, and I probably never would have stopped seeing you honestly. Except then you told me that you didn't want John anymore and only wanted to be with me. It got too real for me then...I found myself too close to you, which was something that I don't do. I never let anyone get close to me Torrie."

By now the Boise native had tears rolling freely down her face, which she was trying desperately to wipe away quickly, "And that's supposed to make me feel better Trish, the fact that it's not me it's you?"

She inched closer to the other woman, "No what I'm trying to say is that you're different...and that as soon as you left I felt empty...that once that door closed I regretted every word I said to you. I'm saying that somehow I've fallen for you Torrie."

"You what?"

Trish pleaded with Torrie through her eyes, "I've fallen for you, and I don't know how to do this whole relationship thing...but what I do know is that it hurts too much when I'm away from you. So if you're willing to try...then so am I..."

Moving quickly towards her Torrie flung her arms around the Canadian's neck, "I should be out that door right now, I should hate you for what you've done to me, but I can't do either of those things. Because I love you Trish, I never thought I'd say that to another woman...but I love you." She confessed, openly weeping against her shoulder.

She gripped onto Torrie's curly hair, petting it as she held her. It was one of the things she missed so much about the woman, along with her laugh, her smile, the way her nose crinkled up when she was happy and the way that she made saying Trish's name seem like some perfect secret. It was like she could suddenly appreciate every little thing about her.

It really is true that you don't know what you've got till its gone. "I love you too," She whispered, "And I think we both make each other do and say things we never thought we would, because I certainly never thought I'd say that to anyone."

Somehow she could feel Torrie smiling against her neck. "Yeah I think this was supposed to happen to Trish...You were meant to make me realise that I need you, and I was meant to make you see that you need me just as much..."

Trish smiled back at her when the other blonde pulled back, "Northing's ever made more sense to me then looking at you right now and knowing that's true."

Leaning in Torrie brushed her mouth over Trish's, kissing her with every last fibre of her being, and it was perfect...and they were perfect...and it made her see that it would be always be... _perfect_.


End file.
